


New encounters with old friends

by buckdiaz



Series: Eddie Continues [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy!Kink, Dom!Carlos, M/M, Praise, Sexual Content, Sub!Eddie, Swearing, Threesome, sub!tk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/pseuds/buckdiaz
Summary: Eddie has to travel back to Texas for a funeral. He bumps into an old friend at the bar afterwords and things escalate.Ps, this has translate google Spanish so.. sorry if its not a 100% correct!
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Eddie Diaz/Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Eddie Continues [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609402
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	New encounters with old friends

Eddie sighed as he ripped the tie off his neck and slung it in the passenger seat. Closing his eyes he leaned his head back against the headrest and wondered what to do next. Go back to his cousins house and hear all about his next great idea that surely will make him a millionaire, which was not very tempting, or he could get wasted, stumble in late at night and pass out. The latter sounded like something he could actually survive. Getting the car going, Eddie drove to the nearest bar. 

Eddie ditched his suit jacket as well and opened the top button on his shirt. It looked like the bar was pretty full already. Getting out, he locked the car and wandered into the bar. It wasn’t too bad inside and he spotted a seat right by the bar. ”Beer please” He said as he sat down, giving the bartender a polite little smile. 

He paid for the beer and took a sip as he turned slightly on his stool and watched the people dancing and the band playing music. Eddie finished his first beer a little too quickly and ordered another. ”I think I need to get my eyes checked cause there’s no way Eddie Diaz is sitting all alone at a bar in Texas” Carlos said as he walked over and really looked him over. ”Carlos Reyes” Eddie chuckled and stood up to give him a hug. ”What the fuck are you doing here?” Carlos asked as he patted him on the back before pulling back. ”Eddie, this is my boyfriend TK, TK this is Eddie. We were in the service together. I’ve told you about him haven’t I?” Carlos introduced the two. 

Eddie took TK’s hand and shook it. ”Nice to meet you. I hope he only said good things about me” Eddie chuckled. TK shook his hand and let out a little laugh. ”Emmm, yeah, all good things for sure” TK replied and tried to contain his blush as he know had a face to all the stories Carlos had told him from back in the days. ”Can I get you another?” Carlos asked and gestured to the bar. ”Sure, a beer is fine” Eddie smiled. 

”So seriously, what you doing here man?” Carlos asked as they all sat by the bar, enjoying the music. ”My uncle passed away so we had his burial today” Eddie replied with a sigh. ”Oh Im sorry” Carlos said and squeezed his shoulder. ”Its okay, thank you” Eddie gave him a smile and clinked their beers together. TK gave him a small smile too as he leaned on Carlos. 

TK laughed loudly as Eddie finished a story about the time Carlos had been caught by a commanding officer in a less than flattering situation. ”Aww, come on now, don’t tell my boy all my secrets, I got to have some mystery to me!” Carlos said and poked TK in the sides causing him to giggle and look at him. ”I know everything about you! No mystery!” TK said and kissed him. Eddie took a sip of his beer and glanced up at Carlos. Carlos looked right back, grabbed TK’s neck and deepened the kiss. TK moaned and gripped his arm tightly. ”Carlos” he moaned quietly.

Carlos kept Eddie’s gaze as he whispered into TK’s ear. ”Hey, pretty boy, I think we should invite Eddie to come home with us, no?” he heard TK’s breath hitch slightly. ”Wouldn't that be nice? I think we could cheer him up, sounds like he’s had a tough day” Carlos nipped at TK’s earlobe with his teeth before spinning him around. ”Be a good boy and invite him over, baby” Carlos whispered into his ear. 

TK swallowed the lump in his throat and flushed as he looked up at Eddie. He could feel Carlos’s hands on his hips, keeping him grounded. ”Would you come home with us?” TK asked softly. Eddie bit his lip and looked TK up and down before glancing at Carlos quickly. ”You sure?” He asked TK. TK nodded. ”Yeah” he replied and gave a little smile. Eddie smiled back, finished the last of his beer. ”Alright, lead the way” TK intertwined his and Carlo’s fingers as he took his hand and started walking to the exit. 

The drive back home was painful. Carlos kept rubbing TK over his jeans as he drove while he kept completely normal conversation going with Eddie in the backseat about the old days. They stopped at a red light and TK had turned to Carlos and whimpered quietly and pushed his hips up to rub against his hand. ”You can wait, be a good boy for daddy now” Carlos said and pushed his hips down and just rested his hand over TK’s crotch. Blushing madly, TK whimpered again and dared a quick glance in the rearview mirror and met Eddie’s gaze and he saw he was smirking. TK shook his head to try and clear it a bit and bit his lip and quickly drove home. 

Parking in the driveway, TK was quickly out of the car and walked to the front door, unlocked it and stepped inside. He fidgeted with his hands and looked between Carlos and Eddie as he licked his lips. Carlos walked over to TK and gave him a kiss. TK immediately grabbed onto Carlos’s hips and kissed him back desperately. ”He knows your colors, if you need to use them. Understand?” Carlos said as he pulled back. TK nodded. ”Yes, Carlos” he said. Carlos raised an eyebrow at him. ”Come again?” he asked. TK blushed and looked down. ”Yes, daddy” he said, his voice a little lower this time. ”Good boy” Carlos smiled. ”Im going to get some bottles of water, you take Eddie to the bedroom” Carlos said and pressed a kiss to TK lips before walking away. 

TK bit his lip again and looked up at Eddie. ”Emm, its this way. Second door on the left” he said and pointed down the hall. Eddie smiled and walked over to TK. He took his hand and started leading him down the hall. ”Ive got to say, Carlos is one lucky man to have such a pretty boy like you” Eddie said as they walked into the bedroom. TK stared at him as Eddie put his hands on his face, cupping it gently. ”I’m going to kiss you now” Eddie said. Tk let out a breath and his eyes fluttered shut. He moaned as their lips met. Eddie let his hands roam all over TK’s chest and he kept kissing him deeply as he put his hands on TK’s ass and squeezed. 

TK gasped and pressed his forehead against Eddie’s shoulder. ”Oh my god” he whispered. Eddie chuckled, gave it another squeeze before moving his hands to the front and starting to unbutton the shirt TK was wearing. ”es bastante delicioso, no?” Carlos said as he came walking into the room and put the water down on the nightstand. ”si lo es, eres muy afortunado” Eddie smirked back. ”Heyy, thats not fair!” TK whined and pouted. ”We’re just teasing, baby” Carlos said and finished unbuttoning TK’s shirt and let it fall to the floor. 

”Have you been a good boy for Eddie? Not been misbehaving have you?” Carlos teased and gave him a kiss on the lips before starting to open TK’s belt. ”I’ve been good!” TK said immediately and looked at Eddie for confirmation. ”Very good boy, making me feel so welcome” Eddie grinned as he grabbed Carlos and pulled him in for a kiss. ”You on the other hand, I’ve barely seen” Eddie whispered as he moved his lips from Carlos’s mouth and down his neck. Carlos let out a moan as he chuckled. ”I was being a good host” He said and unbuttoned Eddie’s shirt, he grabbed TK and pulled him close to Eddie. TK licked his lips and started pressing kisses all over Eddie’s chest. 

Carlos took a step back and looked at the beautiful sight before him. It filled him with with a strange pride to see him boy be so good for his friend. Dropping his hand down, he rubbed the hard bulge in his pants and moaned quietly. TK’s head whipped around and looked at him. ”Stay with Eddie” Carlos said as he opened his pants and pulled his hard cock out. Stroking it slowly, he smirked as he saw just how intently TK was watching him. ”Daddy!” TK whined as Carlos’s dick let a few drops of precum out from the slit. Carlos scooped them up on his fingers. 

TK opened his mouth wide and watched eagerly as Carlos stepped closer and closer. Carlos gripped his hair tightly with his other hand and held him steady as he guided his fingers up to Eddie’s mouth. Eddie wrapped his lips around the digits and moaned as he licked and sucked the fingers clean. Meanwhile TK was looking shocked at what had just happened and he pouted as Carlos took his fingers back out. ”I think your boy is jealous” Eddie smiled. ”I can see why, you taste so sweet” Carlos smirked and let go off TK, pushing his pants off, he sat down on the bed against the headboard. 

TK eagerly got on the bed and kneeled prettily as he watched Carlos’s dick. ”Daddy, can I please?” he asked nicely and inched closer. ”Nu uh, you’re not even naked yet” TK huffed as he quickly got off the bed and got undressed. ”Eddie, come here” Carlos said as he stroked his dick. Eddie glanced at TK before looking at Carlos. He too had undressed at this point and he got up on the bed and kneeled between Carlos’s legs. ”Suck my dick, Eddie. I know you want to” Carlos said as he looked him in the eyes. Eddie bit his lip hard and shook his head. ”TK wants to” He said and looked down. TK perked up and nodded eagerly. ”I know he does but I ordered you didn’t I?” Carlos pointed out. ”Baby, come lie down next to me and watch as Eddie does as he’s told” Carlos said while keeping his staring contest with Eddie going. 

TK whined and lied down next to Carlos and rested his head on Carlos’s chest. Eddie slowly moved forward and leaned down. Taking the cock in his mouth, he sucked gently on the head as he took a deep breath and glanced up at TK and Carlos. Carlos let out a breathy moan and closes his eyes as he wrapped his fingers in Eddie’s hair, guiding him up and down gently. TK huffed as he felt left out and took Carlos’s nipple in his mouth and flicked his tongue over it, while using his hand to play with the other. TK squirmed and moaned as Carlos used his free hand to smack his bum before he pressed a finger against TK’s hole. 

”Daddy!” TK moaned and pressed back against him. ”Get a condom and the lube, TK” Carlos said as he smacked TK’s bum again before taking his hand away. Liking the sound off that, TK quickly grabbed the box of condoms and the lube. Carlos and Eddie met for a deep kiss as Carlos sat up. ”TK, Eddie is going to fuck you now, okay?” Carlos said as he grabbed the condom box and the lube. ”Yes, daddy” TK moaned. ”Good, all fours, ass up” Carlos and Eddie moved back on the bed slightly so TK would have room. Unwrapping the condom, Carlos stroked Eddie’s cock as he kissed him. He rolled the condom on him and bit on Eddie’s bottom lip as he pulled back. ”And I will fuck you while you fuck him” Carlos patted Eddie’s cheek as he watched the man shudder. ”Go on, loosen him up. He wont need much, had a plug in him most of the day” Carlos said as he landed two hard smacks on TK’s bum. 

Eddie opened the lube and coated two of his fingers with lube before spreading TK’s ass cheeks with the other and carefully pushed his fingers inside. TK let out a loud moan and hugged one of the pillows tightly as he closed his eyes. ”I don’t want more! I can take it like this” TK moaned. Eddie looked at Carlos for what to do. Carlos just smiled and nodded. Eddie pulled his fingers out before using the remaining lube on them to coax the condom. Gripping TK’s ass, Eddie let out a moan as he started pushing in. ”Fuck” TK and Eddie said at the same time. 

Carlos unwrapped another condom and watched as Eddie slowly thrust in and out of TK whilst he put the condom on his dick. Grabbing the lube that was on the bed, he lubed up his cock and his fingers. Spreading Eddie’s cheeks apart, he smirked as he slowly pushed a finger in, stilling his movements. ”Move, please move!” TK whined and thrust his hips back and forth. ”Shhh, let Eddie get used to me inside him, be still” Carlos said sharply and TK pouted as he stilled his movement. He turned his head to look back at Eddie, he bit his lip as he watched Eddie’s face. It was slightly pinched together but little sounds of pleasure and pain came from him. 

Carlos added another finger. ”Carlos!” Eddie gasped and gripped TK’s hips tightly. ”Breathe, just relax and let me in” Carlos calmed him and kept moving his fingers in and out slowly. ”Good boy” Carlos praised him as Eddie relaxed and he could add a third finger. Eddie moaned and pushed into TK as he was feeling a little overwhelmed. ”Do you need me to stop?” Carlos asked and stilled his fingers. ”No! I’m fine. Please don’t stop” Eddie hurried to answer. ”I want you. Please” he added as he clenched around Carlos’s fingers. Smirking, Carlos pulled out his fingers but quickly replaced them with his cock. 

Grunting, he grabbed Eddie’s hips. ”Eddie, move” He ordered and Eddie did as told. He jerkily started moving back and forth, trusting into TK before slamming back onto Carlos’s cock. ”Fuck, fuck, fuck” he moaned as he moved quickly. TK kept moaning as he was being pushed into the mattress, he snuck a hand down between the mattress and himself and wrapped his fingers around his aching cock. 

Carlos gripped Eddie’s hips tightly and thrust into him hard causing him to thrust into TK. Both of them let out a long moan, making Carlos smirk. He pulled him and Eddie back before doing over and over and over again. ”Daddy! Please, can I cum?” TK was jerking off his cock quickly, the fact that Carlos was basically fucking him with the help of another man becoming too much. ”Hold on a little longer, baby” Carlos panted as he thrust in and out of Eddie quickly. ”I can’t daddy” TK whined as he ripped his hand off his cock and gripped the pillow. Carlos ignored him as he kept trusting into Eddie. He could feel that the man was becoming more needier with his thrust and knew he’d be coming soon. ”Come on, Eddie, cum into my pretty boy’s ass, he’s desperate for it. He’s so good isn’t he?” Carlos moaned as he thrust in and out. Eddie grunted and gasped as he slammed in hard and let out a long moan. 

Licking his lips, Carlos pulled out of Eddie. ”Lie down on your back” he said. ”TK, on your knees” Carlos took the condom off his cock and started stroking it quickly. TK did the same and moaned as it only took his a few quick firm strokes before he was shooting his load over Eddie’s crotch and chest. Carlos couldn’t hold back any longer as he watched his boy come undone and shot his load over Eddie as well. 

TK collapsed next to Eddie and panted as he tried to catch his breath and calm down. Carlos rested back on his heels and looked at the boys in front of him. ”Baby, clean our guest up” Carlos said as he took off Eddie’s condom off before tying it up and throwing both their condoms away in the bin. TK moaned as he rolled over on his stomach and started licking up all the cum on Eddie’s chest. ”Fucking hell, Carlos, you two are going to kill me” Eddie moaned, his cock did a little twitch. Carlos chuckled. ”You rest while you can, I still want to see you choke TK with your dick while I fuck him” Carlos said and leaned down to give him a kiss. ”mm’kay, I’m just going to rest my eyes for a minute” Eddie mumbled as his breath evened out and he fell asleep. 

Carlos smirked and watched as TK dutifully finished cleaning off Eddie’s chest and crotch. ”Good boy, you want some water?” he asked and reached for a bottle. TK nodded and accepted the bottle and gulped down some water quickly. Carlos pressed a kiss to TK’s forehead. ”I’m so proud of you, you know that?” He asked with a smile. TK smiled back. ”I love you, daddy” he said softly and handed the water bottle back. ”I love you too baby. Cuddle Eddie, I’ll be back in a sec, just need to check the doors” Carlos said and capped the water bottle and put it back on the nightstand. TK closed his eyes and rested his head on Eddie’s chest and cuddled up to him, letting out soft sounds of content as he did. 

When Carlos came back to the bedroom, they were both fast asleep. Grabbing the blankets from the bottom of the bed, Carlos pulled them over the two before climbing in and wrapping his hands around Eddie and TK. It didn’t take long before he fell asleep as well.


End file.
